Alternative Tails
by KnightOfLelouch
Summary: Just some Alternative Tails that I decided to tell. All the chapters posted for plots that could have been in Fox Tail's, but got burnt out yet still simmer on their own. Ratings will vary, but mostly for language and situations.


Fox Tails; Alternative Tails: A Flicker for a Friend

"Happy Birthday Chloe!" Kitsi exclaimed holding out a bouquet of flowers to the birthday girl.

"Flowers?" she blinked with mild disinterest, "This is your idea of a great gift?" she said with distaste at the less than expensive or extraordinary gift she had been given.

"Well not exactly, one second." reaching inside her top she pulled out what looked like a jar, "Tada!" she showed it to the birthday girl. It was almost circular and wrapped in yellow wrapping paper with a white and black ribbon.

"Well that's more like it." taking the gift she held it in her hands, eyes studying it before taking off the wrapping paper to reveal a jar.

"You got me a jar?" she sounded unimpressed, "And I thought the flowers were cheap." she jabbed.

"Open it. The gift is inside." Kitsi pointed out with an expression of anticipation. In little then a second Chloe had opened the jar and looked inside.

"It's a...beret?"

Kitsi nodded, "Yep. It's a bee inspired charm hair clip." she explained, "Bee's represent a number of things including wisdom, beauty, and communication. Deligiant as well as productive bee's work in harmony to keep the hive both safe and working like a machine."

"What's this stuff inside this hexagon looking thing?" she questioned suspiciously.

"100% pure honey straight from the hive." she relied, "But not just any honey, royal jam honey."

"Royal jam? Is that like a brand name or something?" she questioned watching as the dark yellow substance moved inside the charm.

"Royal jam is what worker bees feed to their Queen and is especially made just for her." she explained, "Only the best for the Queen." she added.

"Well it isn't designer, but...I suppose it's acceptable." she stated before carefully placing it in her hair, "There now it's perfect. Now that I'm wearing it"

"It suits you." Kitsi said seeing the way the bee styled accessory seemed to compliment her outfit. She was also relieved she accepted it because getting the honey, especially authentic, was difficult, "So...I like your decorations." she complimented.

"Daddy hired one of the best decorators in Paris for this party. You only turn fifteen once." she stated quite proudly. Only the best for her birthday which would always be the best. She would have the best food, the most expensive decorations, entertainment, and of course tons of gifts from her father.

"I can see." she noted looking around noting the elegant decor, she almost felt underdressed for the occasion, "Will we be expecting anymore guest tonight?" she asked absently still admiring the decor and the food at the snack table.

"They better be here." she warned, "This is 'my' party. Who wouldn't want to come to Chloe Bourgeois party? Obviously their being fashionably late. What loser would come early." was that supposed to be a direct at her? After being at the school for this long it was expected that Chloe would joke and tease and mock others for almost anything. So it was hard to tell when she was being 'nice'.

"Um didn't your party start at 7:00 pm?" she pointed out looking at her silver pocket watch, "It's ten minutes to eight." meaning she had been there way over half hour from when the party was set to begin.

Chloe locked stunned, checking the time she couldn't believe the actual number being shown, "What? Where the heck is everybody?!" she fumed suddenly standing up, "How dare they come late my party? My birthday party!? After 'I' so graciously invited them to one of the biggest social events ever!?" she gritted, face burning red in anger and embarrassment.

"Um Chole..." Kitsi said cautiously.

"And to think I was allowing them into my home. Acknowledging their meager existences! They should be lucky I even considered them to come!" as she ranted over her late and absent guest a beeping sound emitted from her phone. Picking it up she opened the screen and after a short second it looked like her eyes would pop out.

"What the actual heck is this!?" she yelled glaring at her phone and the text under the picture blaring at her.

" _Having such a fun time with my new bestie!?"_

"T-That...that...traitor!?" with a snap the phone crack and broke under the fury of her rage.

"Oh boy..." Kitsi stepped back out of the range of fire as the phones remains flew across the room.

"Each and everyone of them! They miss my birthday and now have the nerve to throw that italian girls party in my face!?" she screeched.

Reaching into her gown she pulled out another phone, a back up. Possibly one of the many given the girl's mood swings.

"First she tries to steal my popularity, then Adrien, then Ladybug, and now she's trying to steal my friend and classmates!" she growled angrily swiping through the posts growing angrier and angrier by the second.

"Chloe maybe we should put the...down!" she ducked down just in time for the phone to fly by and smash against the wall.

"Nice arm..." she commented noting how far it had gone, "Are you okay?" she asked.

"What kind of idiotic question is that? Of course I'm not! I leave for one day and Paris has completely gone mad! And it's all because of that...that wannabe Lila Rossi." she spat the name with venom and hate.

"Yeah life has been a bit...weird since Lila came to Paris." she practically had the whole school eating out of her hand turning most of the student body into her private entourage, "She's quite an 'interesting' girl."

Chloe scoffed, "More like annoying. She thinks she can just waltz into Paris, my city, my school, and take what's mine." she growled with a territorial scowl on her lips.

"Chole." she placed her hand on the other's shoulder, "Listen I'm sorry your party didn't turn out the way you hoped. But just because there's just the two of us, doesn't mean we can't have fun."

"What are you talking about? This party is a complete disaster." she frowned not even sparing the girl a glance.

"Well the night is still young." Kitsi stated helping the other stand up, "Let's have a slumber party!"

"What?" Chloe blinked.

"First we need to redo this whole place. We'll need some lights, music, some less elegant food, and of course pajamas!" she listed off a number of items they would need.

"Now then about the food." she began.

"Of course some of the finest cuisine from Daddys resturant." Chloe stated proudly.

"It completely irrelevant." she pointed out, "What we need is something high end, but still catering to the youth. I'm thinking pizza, chips, soda, punch, hamburgers, stuff like that."

"But that's all carbs." she frowned, but a look from Kitsi slowly made her submit, "Fine, what else?"

"Pillows. Lot's of Pillows." she said with excitement.

"Well this is a hotel, but...hey!" suddenly the blond found herself being dragged along from the ballroom by the maroon eyed girl.

* * *

"No we're going to bake the cake."

"I've never cooked anything in my life. That is for the kitchen staff and private chefs are for." she stated holding out the apron by her finger pinches, "What is this anyway?"

"It's an apron." she explained, "You know what you use so you don't get your clothes dirty." she added as she rambled through the cupboards and pulled out bowls and measuring cups.

"Ugh." she sounded disgusted, "Why are 'we', actually why am 'I' in the kitchen. I could easily have any dessert prepared by a head chef and brought straight to my room." Chloe said proudly.

"Noted. But like my brother says, 'Life taste better when you make it yourself'" Kitsi stated as she tied apron, "Now let's make us some cake!" she declared as she finished setting the items up.

Chloe only groaned before hesitantly placing the apron on.

"There it's on." she folded her arms, "You couldn't have found one that matches?"

"You look fine Chloe." Kitsi offered, "Now then let's get started."

After gathering up all the ingredients and with some help from Chloe. The two had to not only finish the batter, but made a complete mess of the kitchen by the end. There was a bit of a accident with the beaters and mixing bowl controls.

"Alright now we bake." pouring the batter into the pans they placed them carefully in the preheated oven and set the timer.

"Now we wait for them to finish." Kitsi said.

"So what we just stare at the oven for 40 minutes?" Chloe frowned at the thought. For Kitsi that was like entertainment when she was little when she would help out in the kitchen at home watching the chefs or her brother cooking. Plus their was the bonus of licking the spoon and test tasting.

Kitsi suggested, "Actually why don't you go upstairs and get dressed. I'm sure you wouldn't want to face anyone with flour and batter." she pointed out.

"Ugh, I'm a mess. I'm going to take a shower." she stated finally seeing the mess on her clothing, "While I'm gone you...do something." with that she walked off hurriedly. Surprisingly less mad or upset, in fact it didn't look like she noticed how dirty she was.

"Guess I better get this place cleaned up." Kitsi noted.

"Why are you doing this?" Whissp questioned deciding to pop out of his hiding spot.

"Whissp no one came to her birthday party. Not even her best friend or her childhood friend. She's lonely." she frowned as she began placing the cooking instruments in the sink.

"Well it's not like she gave them a choice with her demands." Whissp stated.

"Chloe might be a bit of a pain, a lot of a pain." she couldn't deny, "But no one deserves to be alone on their birthday." not even a royal pain like Chloe, "Plus I kinda know how she feels. I've thrown two parties that no one came too." she reminded.

"I question your judgement sometimes. Isn't this the same girl who not only akumatized most if not all of your class, but also has been teasing you since you've started school?" Whissp pointed out.

"I do agree. Though I don't know much of her she seems rather rude." Caliburr said, "And she is always picking on you and other's."

"Well yeah but I think I've figured her out, somewhat." she began, "Chloe is a tsundere."

"A what?" Whissp and Caliburr seemed confused.

"Tsundere." she repeated, "It means she asks cold, distant, and vindictive. But in truth she just doesn't know any other way to express herself without coming off as mean. She has all the characteristics." she pointed out using examples from a number of shows she watched.

"Well whatever she is just don't get carried away." he stated, "You've been here well over the time slot and she's barely said one decent thing." he pointed out, "Why are you trying to help her?"

"Because Chloe might be Chloe, but maybe she just needs a friend." Kitsi said rather passively. It wasn't her first thought believing that Chloe was nothing more than a spoiled brat drunk on her father's power. But seeing her tonight...maybe she was only looking at the outside.

"Doesn't she have one?" he thought back to her sidekick that usually followed her everywhere.

"The jury's out on that one. For now I'm going to give her a nice birthday, while it's still her birthday." she declared, "Plus it's this or going to a party for, ugh, Lila." she cringed at the thought, "I didn't even know she was having a party today."

"Wonder why?" Whissp rolled his eyes.

"Cute." Kitsi huffed, "No let's get this kitchen cleaned up."

* * *

In Chloe's Bedroom...

After good, long shower Chloe stepped out of her private, master bathroom looking refreshed. Dressed in her 100% cotton, hand sewn yellow bathrobe and slippers she casually strolled into her bedroom.

"Ah, nothing like a nice hot shower~"

"What did you do to my room!?" Chloe questioned

"Hey Chloe!" Kitsi greeted, "While you were in the shower I found a bunch of pillows and made us a..." wait for it, "A fort!" she declared showing off the finished project created from 'borrowed' pillows and sheets.

"This...you...oh!" Chloe flustered as though she would explode, "You are just ridiculous!"

"Why thank you." she thanked as though it was a compliment, "I try my best."

"This is funny to you isn't it." Chloe deadpanned.

"Kinda." she gave a cheeky grin, "Anyway time for the phase three! Or is it phase four..." they had the cake, food, pillow fort..., "Right now it's time for the pajamas."

"Are you still on this?" they were not having a slumber party, "And don't even think of borrowing any of my pajamas. You might get your nasty sweat or whatever on them." she scoffed at the thought of ruining her any of her pajamas, "Plus they probably wouldn't even fit you as big as you are...?" while she had been commenting on her personal items Kitsi had taken the time to duck into the fort and changed into a new pair of clothing. Pajamas by the look.

"You carry pajamas with you?" she raised her eyebrow in questioning.

"Actually I just got these." she explained how she had picked them up before she came to the party and forgot to leave them in her ride when she got dropped off, "Cool right? I got an extra one?" she offered.

"Me wear that? As if." Chloe scoffed turning her nose up at them, "They're not even silk or cotton, or a designer brand." she listed a number of complaints of the clothing.

"But they are warm, soft, and come in various designs and characters." she retorted pulling the hood over her head, "This one is the dragon edition!" she stood up and gave a playful roar, "Sugio! Right?"

Chloe only frowned, "You look like a fool. Clothes like that are for children and people who have the brains of children." she shot back arms still folded.

"Well I know I look good. Plus your pajamas, while designer, as you say. Or so common and boring it only conveys that 'I'm rich and will only wear designer sleepwear that I'll wear once before replacing'." she gave a stereotypical rendition of a rich girl.

Chloe only scoffed, "So what. These are..."

"I know their designer pajamas imported from some country overseas and made with some overly priced vegetation." she rolled her eyes, "No matter what you say I still like them because I think they're great." in the end they both decided to keep their respective pajamas on. Kitsi had her blue dragon onesie and Chloe had yellow silk pajamas.

"Now let's get this slumber party started!" Kitsi practically sang.

"For the last time this is not a sleepover." Chloe stated, "You are some best that refuses to leave my home!"

"And yet you don't seem to be trying to get rid of me." Kitsi mentioned as she bounced around the room.

"Trust me I am thinking of so many ways to...!" before she could finish she found something smacked against her head, "What the heck!?"

"Pillow fight!" Kitsi declared holding up one of the pillows which she had used to smack Chloe over the head.

"Oh no! No!" Chloe refused, "Those are 1000 thread count pillow sheets. Their imported."

"Yeah from the bed to your head Bourgeois!" Kitis declared as she attacked striking the blond repeatedly.

"Stop, stop, stop! I mean it! You...brute!" Chloe fumed as she tried to block the strikes with her arms, "I said knock it off!"

"Come on princess." Kitsi gouded, "Show me what you got."

"Oh I'll show you." reaching over she grabbed a pillow and chucked it at Kitsi who dodged it, rather easily, with a side step.

"Boo!" Kitsi called playfully, "Is that the best you got? Come on throw it like you mean it."

"I already said I'm not playing your childish games!" Chloe repeated before chucking another pillow at the pest in her room.

Again Kitsi dodged, "That one was a bit better. But I know you can try harder." she stated before striking Chloe again with her pillow, "Come on! Come on!" she seemed to cheer.

"Now we find a really good movie to watch." she suggested, "So what do you like drama, action, horror, romance, international, animated?" she lifted off a number of movies.

"I don't know. But definitely not horror." she stated, "I am not watching about some monster and who knows what else doing creepy things." she held her pillow close, "I get enough of that during most of the day..."

"Well what do you prefer? Spies, romance, comedy. You're the birthday girl so you pick." it was her day for the next three and a half hours, she would just bare it until midnight.

"I want to watch something good. I don't care, just pick something." she exhaled leaning back against her sofa as she hugged her pillow close.

"Okay, how about we look online. Does your t.v stream online videos?" she took hold of the remote and jumped back onto the sofa making it bounce, along with it's owner, "I have an account that streams the best movies and shows. We can pick something from their." using the remote she found the website and entered her user id and password. Clicking through the recommendations, after five minutes she found a movie she was sure they both would like.

"What is this?" she read the title, "What's 'Spirited Away'?" she questioned.

"An animated film made by my favorite director and studio. Studio Ghibli." she explained giving a small summary of the film.

"Wait are the boy and girl going to get together? What happens to Haru and Chiharu?" she questioned after seeing the girl going through the flower field.

"Well Haru was a river spirit. So they can't really be together."

"What?!" Chloe gasped, "That's so not far. Why not?!" she fumed in a pout as the movie drew to an end.

"Are you crying?" she questioned.

"No!" she refuted, with a sniff, "The air is just...so humid." she dabbed a napkin on her eyes, "Allergies."

"Well there are more films." she pointed out, "Maybe we should pick a lighter Ghibli film." she scanned through the titles, "Oh here's one."

"Who needs them?"

"Don't you?"

"Please why would I need a bunch of backstabbers and traitors like that." she scoffed stirring her ice cream, "You know none of them even came to visit me when I was sick? Not even Sabrina." she spat.

"Really?"

"It only proves that the only person you can rely on is yourself." Chloe stated, "Who cares anyone would kill to be friends with me. Why wouldn't they? I bet I can have new friends before school. Better ones."

"That's...not a very good lesson to live from."

"Well it's true." she affirmed.

* * *

"What just hit me?" looking at the item on the ground she stared at it, "A shoe?" but not just any show. A very expensive white gym shoe with yellow straps and a black streak running up the side.

"Chloe?" she breathed. Looking upwards she stared upwards at the landmark. If the shoe fell, then the owner, "Is up there." a clap of thunder rang through the sky. The storm was getting close. With her time limited she decided to do the only logical and open opinion left. Climb up the monument.

"I finally found you." she tried to sound calm as possible, "We're a bit high up. Maybe you want to finish this on the ground." she offered inching carefully close to the girl who continued to sit on the metal beam of the tower. Her footing inched closer and closer, hearing her shoes squeak from the wetness courtesy of the heavy rainfall from the night before.

"You know everyone is worried about you. After you disappeared from the school." Yuki began.

"I know you're lying." came the cold voice from underneath the tarp, "No one's looking for me." she brought the sheet closer over her body.

"Well I was looking for you." she said inching as close as she could get, "How are you feeling? Maybe you want to come inside a bit and talk. Like on the ground."

"No, No, No." she shook her head placing her hands over her ears trying to block out the voices. All the taunting voices, hateful, merciless, spiteful voices that plagued her mind.

"It's all wrong. It's all wrong!"

"What's wrong?" again a snap of lighting flashed signalling another storm about to come, "I really think we should take in a safer place." especially not a metal tower in the middle of a lightning storm.

"Remember Chloe everyone loves you." she offered her own words.

"Everyone hates me! They despise me. They loathe me." she whimpered still under the blanket that ruffled against the wind.

"Chloe no one hates you." she tried to reassure, even though she herself knew it was false. There weren't a lot of people who could vouch for the mayor's daughter. For her attitude and behavior, rude comments, spoiled attitude as she looked down on others, "Let's just get off this tower and get you back home." before the storm really kicked in.

"Why should I? I'm nobody now." the top half of the sheet blew backwards revealing the mess of what was now Chloe. Paint smearing her hair and part of her face creating a mosaic piece of humiliation and shame, "I'm nothing. And no one want's me."

"Chloe...I..." she paused again as her words were swallowed up by a burst of lightning that struck the tower. The electricity sparked startling the two girls as the wind howled with enough force to push against their bodies.

"CHLOE!" she didn't know when she moved, but she just jumped. Her body sliding as she reached that narrow moment, the minimal second to reach out her hand. Once the flash dulled, a blanket of once fine silk fluttered, captured in the wind.

"Hold on!" Yuki grabbed Chloe's hand, gripping it tightly as she held her over the beam where she could have fallen to the end. Her body matched the mosaic remnants of the prank.

"Just let me go." she retorted, "I'm not worth saving."

"Not going to happen." she refused and continued to hold the other girl up.

"Why? There's no point." she wept as mascara ran violently down her face, "I have nothing to live for. No one will miss me when I'm gone." another flash of lightning, a boom of thunder shook the sky. Illuminating the world in a flash of wait and shaking like a drum.

"Come on Chloe you have a lot to live for." she gave a low grunt trying to remain steady, "What about your dad, Sabrina, Adrien...um..." the list wasn't that long, but maybe one of them could jog the girl.

"They all hate me too!" she shouted, "I'm a disappointment as a daughter and a friend. A heartless monster who doesn't even deserve to see light!"

"Okay I'll be the first to admit you don't have the most stellar record when it comes to being the most 'humanitarianly' nice." she began, "In fact your a spoiled brat who causes people misery and seems to find some kind of joy of being better than everyone else." Chloe again lowered her head in shame and disgust at herself.

"I am worthless. Someone who doesn't deserve the right to breathe." with a thunder clap the wind tried to pick up as Chloe only submitted to her fate, not even trying to hold herself up.

"Come on work with me." she gripped tighter, the rain and wind making it difficult to keep a tight enough grip.

"What's the point?" her world had crumbled, "My parents always said that in order to be the best you have to do whatever it takes. Even if others got hurt as long as you won nothing else matter." she sniffed, "Now what am I? The spoiled, rotten brat of the mayor. Despised and hated by everyone. Even Adrien and Sabrina, my only two friends in world hate me." her voice was little over a whisper. "You should just do the world a favor. I won't blame you." her hand went lax as it slowly tried to slip through Yuki's hand. Swinging her other arm around she latched onto Chloe's wrist.

"But that doesn't define you." she stated, "What you did yesterday or the day before can't change who you are tomorrow. There will always be someone as or just as bad trying to put you down, but you have to learn not to let them bother you. In a way you made other's stronger by having them face their faults and the negativity that prevented from moving forward."

"So stop pitying yourself!" she yelled out, "Don't lower yourself, never devalue yourself." slowly she inched herself upwards, "So come on! Chloe Bourgeois!" with one final pull she used her strength to pull both herself and her classmate back onto the platform. They fell back with a thump. Breathes heavy and frantic, maroon eyes looked over at the blond who tried to catch her breath as she lay against the platform floor. Another surprising moment given Chloe's statements of never touching or doing anything that could be dirty or filthy. But now she didn't look like the wealthy girl who flaunted through life. Now she was just Chloe. A fragile and frightened girl who nearly lost herself over the Eiffel Tower. Neither confident or strong, but weak and vulnerable. For her the world she had built around herself, trapped in a box of glitters that reflected what she perceived shattered like a rock against glass. Impaling her with the truths she lied to herself about day after after until she could no longer feel it. Like that glass, she herself shattered. The self she once held dear and the one she had embraced. Now they both

"Why?" she breathed, eyes now looking up at the ceiling, "Why did you pull me up? Why didn't you let me go? It would have been...better for everyone if you just...let me fall." her voice again drifted into a whisper.

"Friends don't let each other fall." she breathed, "Choe you still have so much to live for, so much to look forward too. So even when things look their darkest and the world seems unfair. You have to make the best out of it." looking over at her classmate she saw the girl had become quite, eyes staring up at the gray clouds above. The salty rain mixing with her own tears as she cried to herself.

"It's okay. It's okay." she pulled her close, hand carefully placed on her head, cradling them against her chest.

"Come on let's get you to a hospital." she was tired, they both were. But Chloe was still a bit unstable, emotionally. With a breathe she carefully stood up before carefully picking the other up. Both of them we're soaking wet and cold, but Yuki had been better clothed if only for her jacket.

'Now it decides to let up.' she exhaled seeing the storm slip into a peaceful drizzle. With her classmate in hand she took them both off the tower.

"So how's she doing?" Caliburr questioned.

"She's stable." she replied with an exhale, "Now to just get her to a hospital."

"Want me to transform you? Might be a lot quicker." she offered.

"Nah I think I can make it." she declined.

* * *

"Good Morning Chloe!" Kitsi greeted the girl who was still putting stuff in her locker, "Nice to see you back again." after last night Kitsi didn't know what expect from her classmate. She had seen the fractured and cracking side of her. So she treaded lightly so not to open any wounds. After a moment of silence the door to the locker closed and the owner revealed themselves.

Kitsi gasped, "Chloe you..."

"I forgot to put makeup on this morning. Don't tell me I look bad.' she groaned placing a hand on her cheek, "Feels so weird, did I not wear my makeup all the time."

"I think you look fine. A natural beauty!" she offered a smile to the other who only looked at her with undetermined eyes, not knowing how to process the compliment.

"Um...thanks...I guess..." it felt weird giving complaints.

"I see you also decided on a different style of dress today." she noted. The color palette was still there, though it was less flashy and more casual. She even left out her sunglasses that sat on her head like a crown.

"How's your head?" she asked carefully.

"It's okay...nothing serious. Just a scratch." that's what the doctors had told her father who had literally wanted every doctor on hand to look after her. In the end she only needed some disinfectant and some gaze, "Hopefully it doesn't leave a scar." she flushed at the thought.

"I'm sure it will be fine." Kitsi offered, "But there's just one thing." taking her hand she took hold of the girls ponytail she quickly took the tie and broke it. Chloe looked wide eyed feeling the golden locks cascade down.

"M-my hair?!" she blushed almost in horror. No one had ever seen her hair down. At least not without her permission or purpose.

"There, now your free Chloe!" again she grinned holding the tie that held up the girls ponytail, "And you have short hair?" she wouldn't have guessed.

"Give that back you!" she demanded, not rudely, but more embarrassed as she fumed. But Kitsi kept it out of reach.

"Hey after last night you owe me." she laughed still holding up the tie from the other's reach, "Plus you look better with it down." she added.

"Is it too late to get rid of you." Chloe huffed, her lips in a pout as she leered at the other.

"Sorry no returns, exchanges, or refunds." Kitsi smirked, "You're stuck with me."

"Well I...hey!" before she knew it Kitsi had picked her up suddenly and was moving her around, jokingly laughing as Chloe sputtered in surprise at the action, "No put me down! Put me down!" she demanded the japanese girl who just continued her action.

"Nope I'm never going to let you down." she replied, "Remember I never let my friends down!" she reminded.

"F-Fine we're friends. We're friends. Just put me down. I don't like heights." finally Kitis relented and placed the girl back on floor, watching as she fixed her outfit.

"Great now my clothes have gotten wrinkled, happy?" she pouted again.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Kitsi chuckled while apologizing, "Anyway we should check in before we're marked down."

"Fine." Chloe gave a short agreement as she fixed her hair back in a ponytail, "Just know that in public I hate your guts." she whispered in warning.

"Right." Kitsi nodded, "So movies this weekend?"

"I'll..." she looked around, "Text you." she whispered before offering a small smile.

Kitsi gave a small smile, "...Right. So do you need me to carry your books.

"I can carry them." she declined holding her own books for a rare moment.

"I never said you couldn't." Kitsi offered another smile as they walked down the hallway at a agreeable distance, "I also brought some homemade ramen. We can share some after lunch."

"Not that cheap stuff." Chloe said with disgust.

"I said 'homemade'. Not made a home in the microwave." even she had standards when it came to food, "I think you'll really like it."

"We'll see." Chloe seemed to challenge as they walked down the hallway.

* * *

A/N: So this is something I had been working on. I have a few parts and pieces from plots that were supposed to be used for this story, but then took a new route when I rewrote them, but still exist within writing limbo. This chapter was an alternative for the party Kitsi wasn't invited too. Instead of a party for Sabrina it was a party for Chloe and I threw in Chloe having to come to terms with the reasons no one showed up. I think it would take multiple chapters to really get a good working of Chloe's mind, no matter how dark it might be. Anyway expect more Alternative Tail's down the road and again thank you all for reading.

Please leave a comment, review, and request.

Until Next Time...


End file.
